A video client may receive a video stream from a number of available video streams based on a selection of a user of desired content. The selected video stream is then provided to the video client, which upon receipt may display the associated content or provide the content to another device for display.
A user is generally limited to viewing a selected video stream as provided. The user cannot customize the video stream based upon a personal interest, but may only obtain a different selection of an available video stream from a provider.